1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wrist braces and, more particularly, to a wrist support for a typist that supports the typist's palm while allowing upward and forward movement of the typist's hand and unrestricted movement of the typist's fingers.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer users and ten-key operators must type in data for extended periods of time and, therefore, have become more and more concerned with comfort. There are literally hundreds of products available on the market to help increase the comfort of the extended typist. For example, there are various keyboard support devices which allow the keyboard to be variably located at any desired height. There are also devices which allow the user to support his or her wrists on cushioned pads and at variable heights relative to the keyboard. There are even comprehensive carefully designed work stations that include chairs and work surfaces designed to maintain the user's forearm and wrist at the proper height and orientation relative to the keyboard. The alignment of a user's hand, wrist, and forearm is commonly called the "neutral wrist position." The general purpose of all of the foregoing devices is to help the user maintain the neutral wrist position and thereby reduce discomfort normally associated with extended typing or keying.
While the foregoing devices are helpful, they are typically quite expensive. Moreover, the just described devices are not portable and essentially limited to use with an ordinary keyboard permanently located at a single work station. With the advent of the portable computer, a need has developed for a portable typist's wrist support. Moreover, there is a need for a wrist support that is effective for a ten-key typist.
There are innumerable wrist braces on the market for various medical and sports related concerns. However, most of the known wrist braces immobilize the wearer's fingers, wrist or both. There continues to be a need for a wrist support which will support a typist's palm in an appropriate position, but still allow the typist to extend his or her wrist forward and to move his or her fingers independent of the palm support.